Sky Lynx vs Grimlock (Glad)
Six Lasers - Thrull Magma Rivers Grab a partner and a lightsaber. Go on. We won't blame you. Criss-crossing the main "continent" of Thrull are numerous rivers of magma, constantly pumping, fed by the volatile planet's molten core. The views here are spectacular, ranging from cliffs overlooking the fiery lakes to entire plains of hardened ash. If one is looking for a far-out, exotic place for a gladiatorial match, then they have found it. Signs of civilization are not out of the question, however. Various species and companies have taken advantage of the "riverfront" property and have set up numerous industrial and recreational facilities. Perhaps you'd like to take a therapeutic dip in one of the lava pools? After all, look what it did for Galvatron! Lightsabers are for wusses. As instead, Grimlock has his Energo Sword out, and he's quite happy to give it a couple practice swings. He stands on a relatively stable chunk of ground- a large volcanic crater, forming a natural arena (of sorts)- at which he stands at the center, waiting for his opponent. "Me WAITING, Sky Lynx!" he bellows. About the time Grimlock bellows, the White Shuttle blasts down, circling over the area and spins through a magma spew as it bursts upward, heating up his armor once more, but does little damage, before he transforms and lands down on the ground with a large *BOOM*, cracking the ground below him as he raises up his neck high and hrmphs softly, "No reason to bellow Dear Grimlock, I was right here." The draconic cybertronian says with a chuckle, looking down at the dinobot commander with his golden optical band. "So remember Grimlock, this is a match of strength, no breathing fire now." He says waving his large blue claw and would be smirking if he could. "Yeah yeah." Grimlock says, patting the flat of his sword against his open palm. He peers up at Sky Lynx- his visor impassive as usual, but one gets the idea that he's not really...impressed. "No fire. No missiles. Me Grimlock know rules!" And with that said, Grimlock rears his foot back, and then *BOOTS!* a chunk of igneous rock at the Sky Commander. "Me Grimlock can do -THIS- though!" Grimlock strikes Sky Lynx with Punted Pumice!. Approching the rather /large/ combatants, the droid aptly named HotShot hovers in the air. <> it expels, as Grimlock rushes into the fight already. <>. Sky Lynx takes the chunk of rock to the side of his hand and growls softly, "..I suppose you could, if that is what you desire to do." The tone in his voice sounded highly displeased by the gesture, and how he slowly turned his visor back to Grimlock once. "..Your such a poor sportsman." He states after the Robot says that, then charges toward's Grimlock, then spinning around hard, with his tail fin comming right in for the Dinobot commander. The loose soil from his sharp spin, being kicked up along with the once settled ash. Dirting his white armor and blue paint job on his lower legs. Sky Lynx strikes Grimlock with Tail-fin Smack!. "Oof!" It's a rare thing, Grimlock getting knocked off of his feet. But here it happens! He crashes down to the side- but even as he's on the ground, he reaches out with his free hand to *YANK* on the massive dragon-creature's tail- hard enough to potentially pull joints out of socket, or even to wrench metal paneling apart. "Me Grimlock BEST sportman!" he insists. "'cuz me Grimlock WIN SPORTS!" Grimlock strikes Sky Lynx with Tail Tug!. The drone is hovering throughout the air, trying to dodge the combatants attacks... ...as they hurl eachother through the air. <> Grimlock tries to yank Sky Lynx off the ground, but that is like a laugh, however he does Piss off The large Draconic enough that he cranes that neck under his wing and roars at Grimlock before he flings his tail once more to get it lose from Grimlocks grasp. However he had to admit, the dinobot didn't have enough strength to pull it off him, or break the joints, but he did have enough to stay held on. So how does Sky Lynx deal with someone hanging on his tail when he can't use fire? The next best choice! There was a click of joints, and then sudden the top half was flying, snarly upside down past his belly at Grimlock, however what the Dinobot had to worry about was the other half! The Blue Lynx charged around and went to slash up Grimlock in order for him to let go! With a loud snap, the bottom half of Sky Lynx lets go, with a golden robotic Lynx like head coming into view. It lets out a slight roar as its shakes it body and seems ready for action when needed. The upper half of Sky Lynx, where the once four legs where attached shows two bird-like, red robotic legs, slightly hanging down. Ever seeming so eligate and perhaps, a bit fragile compared to what was once there. Once one robot now split into two. Stands the Lynx and The Sky, seeming ready for anything to come their way. Sky Lynx strikes Grimlock with Pounce!. "Hey!" Grimlock lets out a nigh-comical yell of protest. "Is 'sposed to be one on one! You Lynx CHEATER!" His protests, however, fall short as the cat component plows into him, claws digging deep into his armor. "Hrr! Me Grimlock no hold back, now!" he growls-and then, he attempts to grab that cat-part by the neck, and *SLAM* its golden head into the hard, rocky ground! Of course, in doing this, he's got to let go of the Sky component...which was likely the plan all along! Grimlock strikes Sky and Lynx Unit with Grimlock Smash!. The Lynx yelps in pain, but once Grimlock lets go, he slowly rolls back over and tries to get some distance away. The Sky Unit also feels the effects and screeches as it flies higher up, however it does speak as it swoops back down, "I would say chap, taking me by the tail.." "Was never fair in the first place." The Lynx replies staggering slightly, before then its red optics flicker brightly, even with top of it damaged slightly with a nice dent. This however doesn't stop him. The two units reconnect, and Sky Lynx brings out his massive claws into play, going in to slash the Dinobot commanders armor, and maybe along the face as well. Sky Lynx strikes Grimlock with Say Hello to My large claws!. "Ow!" Grimlock, quite a sturdy creature, is not the fastest of fighters- so it's a simple matter for the huge dragon to lay into him. Yet, like some armored knight of old, Grimlock fights on! He twists under Sky Lynx's claws, again falling to the ground... But then, he's jamming that sword of his straight up towards the belly of the beast, aiming to carve a sizeable chunk out of the blue metal there! "Get off me Grimlock so me can smash you!" Grimlock strikes Sky Lynx with Say hello to my large sword!. The drone whirls around the area, dodging this way and that still... ...trying to avoid getting scrapped. <> HotShot doesn't bother to comment on who the complement is towards, because he might face an attack himself if he did so. Sky Lynx roars in pain and flies right into the air, to get away. For a moment, Sky Lynx seems to vanish within the lava ash and explosion of the pits. He seems gone, till, he comes swooping back down, however he doesn't land, he seems to try and snatch Grimlock's arm with his massive jaws that holds the sword, or perhaps his shoulder and drag him down to the ground as he lands-- if he can get ahold of him that is, if not-- then it was one very ashy landing. Sky Lynx strikes Grimlock with Bite Down. *Thoom!* With a cloud of ash and dirt, Sky Lynx bites down into Grimlock! And yes, the dinobot DOES drop his sword, the red blade tumbling down to land, point-first into the obsidian & other rock. "That it!" Grimlock bellows. "You make Me Grimlock ANGRY!" and with that said, the dinobot transforms! This leaves him with a dinosaur-leg still in Sky Lynx's jaws...which is all the better position for him to curl around and start chomping down on the dragon's skull! Grimlock might have more to say, but he's a little occupied at the moment. CHOMP. Grimlock strikes Sky Lynx with Bite. Grimlock gets ahold of him and Sky Lynx screeches a roarish sound. Somewhere between a roar and yelp in pain. He lowers down his head and then swings it up hard to make him let go, or try, and then lifts of on his massive hign legs and goes to slam his claw into Grimlock to send him down to the ground below. Sky Lynx strikes Robot T-Rex! with Claw Smack-down. <> the rather annoying drone emits. Robot T-Rex! falls! He even BOUNCES off of the ground- but, not one to be daunted, he's back on his dino-mode feet! "Grrr!" the dinobot growls, swaying his tail back and forth...but then, he takes a step back, bracing himself...and then he lunges forwards, lowering his thick head, aiming to plow right into Sky Lynx's midsection! "You Sky Lynx had 'nuff smashings yet?" Grimlock strikes Sky Lynx with ram. Sky Lynx is smashed into into and does slide as he lowers down his head to take the impact right in his thick-skull. His Optical band flashes white for a moment, his armor denting on the impact, and he does slide across the dirt. "I don't know.. Are you feeling lucky, chap?" Sky Lynx shoves his head away and roars, before he splits away once more. The Lynx seems to dart away, as the Sky unit climbs up high. Higher and higher, then circles for a moment as the Lynx turns and looks to Grimlock, "I believe the term you may wish to say-- is the Sky Is falling." Then about the time the Lynx says this, the Sky Unit swoops down at full speed, its red claws extended out, and goes to takes those massiv claws to grib ahold of Grimlock and shove him into the ground, belly side down. After all, how can a T-Rex get back up when its on its belly with a large dino-bird on it? That is-- if Grimlock is faster, he might take the hint... Sky Lynx strikes Robot T-Rex! with Bird of Prey!. Robot T-Rex! is smashed down to his belly! The Dinobot plows through the debris on the ground, leaving a nice little trail. "Ooof!" Grimlock snarls- his owm armor dented & rent in many places...this fight against Sky Lynx is a hard one! "Me Grimlock no give up!" he growls- optics flashing, he rolls about to his back, thrusting his clawed feet up towards Sky Lynx's belly. "Me Grimlock NEVER give up!" he says- and snaps those jaws of his forward, working in tandem with his feet as well, aiming to tear as many chunks out of Sky Lynx as he can! Grimlock misses Sky and Lynx Unit with his Grimlock Chomp attack. HotShot hovers in mid-air, his optics barely able to comprehend what they've just garnered. <> The Sky unit quickly flies back up in the air and seems to chuckle softly, "I hope you don't give up!" It seems to say as it flies back up. The Lynx unit then charges in once more, "Then it would no longer be any fun!" Sky Lynx himself as a whole, could feel his systems starting to wear down from the impacts he made, getting slammed like he has was starting to pay its price, however would it be enough for a price for Grimlock to not feel the jaws of the Lynx on him? One kitty bite comming up! Sky Lynx strikes Robot T-Rex! with Kitty Bite. "Haw! That best you got!" Grimlock, unheeding of his miss, is back on his feet on an instant...and as the kitty gnaws on him, he just grunts, his armor taking the brunt of the damage. "You no can stop me Grimlock!" And with that, he wheels his tail around- aiming to *SMACK!* the kitty-part in his kitty-head with a dino-tail! Grimlock misses Sky and Lynx Unit with his Tail Smash! attack. The Lynx flips away and snarls. As the Sky Unit flies by, "What is wrong Grimlock?" The Sky unit seems to mock as it flies higher in the sky once more. The Lynx unit makes a purr sound before he speak, "Getting slow are we?" The Lynx passes side to side, before running in once more and going in for another strike! Charging foreward, then turning hard and going in to attack from behind the T-rex, trying to latch onto the weak areas so the large dinosuar will go down quicker. Sky Lynx strikes Robot T-Rex! with Shreading Teeth and Claws. Robot T-Rex! certainly has seen better days. He snorts a bit of flame out of his nostrils- but not as an attack! He still follows the rules- good man. "Grr! You stupid birdy shut up!" he says, and aims to chomp down on the Sky unit! Got to spread out the pain, you know. Grimlock strikes Sky and Lynx Unit with Bite. Even with the Lynx attached on, The Sky unit gets caught by his leg and yanked down. It cries in pain, and thus, it seems the Lynx unit also lets go. After all, the two 'units' were connected as one, thus what effected one, effected the other in equal. This is probably why Sky Lynx never saw himself as two halves like this and still as 'one'. The Sky Unit continues to stay in the air and hisses down sharply at Grimlock, smoke rises from its mouth, but he stops himself from not blasting out flames on the Dinobot Leader, which would have been first reaction to this attack, so instead, he lets his other half break him free. The Lynx unit runs in and goes to slash Grimlock right across his large blue, metallic, red-optic face! Maybe some nice claw marks will add to his 'appeal'? Sky Lynx strikes Robot T-Rex! with Claw Swipe. "Argh! Stupid cheater!" Grimlock snarls as the claws rake over his muzzle. "Me Grimlock smash BOTH of you!" and with that...he moves to do just so! He lashes out to bite down on the Lynx unit- even as he swings his tail around & upwards, aiming to knock Sky out of the air! Looks like this dinobot's had some experience in fighting multiple opponents before! Grimlock unleashes his Heads or tails? Either way, you LOSE! attack on Sky Lynx, striking Sky Lynx. The drone races towards them, trying to capture their awe inspiring fight in full, but it's very hard to do so when HotShot is scared out of his processor. <>> That Hurt, it really did! Sky and Lynx both go tumbling, Lynx lays down on the ground, teeth marks in the Lynx as he lays there, his optics flickering trying to stabalyze. The Sky unit is also smacked down, landing on its wing, and cracking it under its own wieght, he cries in pain, somewhere between a screech and a actually scream. Both lay there for a moment, before the Lynx unit slowly gets back up, "..This-- is not done yet.." The Sky unit also gets up slowly, the optical band flickering like the Lynx's optics, "..till.. it is over.." Both look in horrid shape, however, the two charge, reconnecting into the massive Sky Lynx once more, he then goes in to take a sheer hard bite into the T-rex, then try and fling him into the air if he can. Sky Lynx strikes Robot T-Rex! with Chomp and Fling!. Robot T-Rex! , flung! As he tumbles through the air, he happens to pass by HotShot. "Me Grimlock heard that!" he says in protest. But, anything else he has to say is cut short by, well, gravity. *CRASH!* "Ooof." Grimlock mutters, blinking his optics. But then, his blue optics settle on something very, very notable...his sword! "Ha! Me Grimlock get you NOW!" he says- and the dinocommander transforms! His robot mode is beaten & battered- even sparking in places...but he's still got enough in him to close his fingers around the hilt of his blade...which he then *THROWS!* across the battlefield, right at Sky Lynx! Grimlock misses Sky Lynx with his Say hello to my large sword! attack. Sky Lynx watches the sword and snatches it in his teeth. He holds the sword there and then chuckes it to the side, very Draco style really. He then slowly moves towards Grimlock. The titan of a Draconic cybertronian seeming beaten, bashed, white armor covered in ash, dirt, and grit. His large paws cracking the magma ground far more, red viens can be seen starting to crack out under neath him and splinters out toward Grimlock. "You--" Sky Lynx says with a huff of fire from his mouth as he talks. "--will either take me down.. or I will win.. lets bloody finish this..." He growls out then bellows out flames into the air before, he charges once more and goes in and tries to snatch up Grimlock in his massive jaws and try to crush him between his sharp teeth. How-- Primative! Sky Lynx strikes Grimlock with Breaking Chomp. "Rrrgh!" Grimlock is chewed down upon! Yet, he manages to wedge one hand on Sky Lynx's upper jaw, and the other hand on Lynx's lower, forcing the jaws apart! "Me...Grimlock...no need sword to smash you!" he says. "Me Grimlock BEST THERE IS!" And with that, Grimlock pushes his arms as far apart as he can manage- aiming to wrench Sky Lynx's mouth all out of whack, opening it as far as he can force it, and then even more! Grimlock misses Sky Lynx with his jawbreaker attack. HotShot zooms in on the action, <>. Grimlock goes to try and break Sky Lynx's jaw, however, like the draconic he is, it seems his jaw-stress is rather impressive till he chucks Grimlock out of his mouth. Again, this is where he normally breathe fire, but it seems with Grimlock having fun in his mouth, he screwed up the lines within his mouth, which was easily noticed as flames seem to spew slightly from behind the neck plates as he coughs gently. Apparently Grimlock did do some form of damage, just not what he was expecting to do. Sky Lynx continues to cough some, till his internal systems manage to turn off the lines, once that is done, Sky Lynx stands there for a moment, his tail swooshes side to side, before he charges once more. However, he leaps up, transforms once more, this time into a shuttle, with a broken wing... What was Sky Lynx thinking!? At this point-- he really wasn't any longer, the damage was getting to him, his logical processor was having a hard time computting and the primative nature was starting to take over, so-- down came the shuttle! Look out! Sky Lynx strikes Grimlock with ram. Grimlock falls to the ground unconscious. "Hey! You no-" *CLANG!* And then Grimlock is struck by a freakin' shuttle, and driven several feet into the side of the crater. He...doesn't get out. The Shuttle slams into Grimlock, it causes Grimlock to slide across the ground and the shuttle just lays there. To tired to actually transform.. and in to much pain really. It appears that Grimlock is knocked around... ...knocked out of the fight... ...knocked unconcious... ...heck, probably knocked back in time to get his rediculous alt-mode. HotShot speeds towards the assumed victor, Sky Lynx. <> he asks, scanning around the area.